The Best Way To Ride
by Hunter
Summary: After returning from the digiworld, the digidestined escape the media by staying in Matt's uncle's farm. What Mimi discovers there isn't anything good...
1. The Best Way To Ride

"Come on, Mimi! It's not that bad now, is it?" Matt asked.  
"Mmph...Maybe not..." Mimi answered with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
"Now just place your foot over here and throw your other foot over the saddle."  
Mimi whimpered softly as she placed her foot in the stirrup. Matt smiled and helped her mount the horse to her seat behind him.  
How did I get myself into this mess, thought Mimi as she struggled to maintain her balance. She finally got on the saddle behind Matt and sighed. "Now you better hold on, unless you wanna fall down." In a second her arms were around his waist, holding on to dear life. "Uhh..ahem...Mimi? I think that's a bit...uh...too tight..."  
"Sorry..." Mimi loosened her grip on Matt. Matt pulled on the reins slightly and the horse started to trot in a slow, steady pace. The movement of the horse's trotting was making her sleepy. She couldn't help but lay her head on Matt's back and smile, remembering how she got into such a situation.  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
After defeating the Dark Masters the digidestined returned back home. As soon as the digidestined returned they were bombarded with questions. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened? Are we safe? Did we win?" All the digidestined sweat dropped as more questions were thrown at them. "What does it look like? Why were you guys chosen? What happened to the monsters? Are they gone?" So many questions, so little answers. The digidestined's parent arrived at the scene in the nick of time. "You guys have to get out of here!" yelled out Sora's mom over all the questions that were asked. "The van is parked over there!" yelled Matt's father. Everyone else nodded and followed him quickly to the van.  
  
"Our homes are not safe from the media," said Matt's father, at the same time watching the road as he drove. "My brother owns a stable not far from here. Maybe we can ask him if the kids could stay there for a while." The noise of murmur could be heard in van as the parents talk it over with their kids.  
"It sounds cool, Mom!" said Sora, smiling at her mother. "If the others agree then I guess it's okay for you to go too," replied her mom.  
"I find the idea quite interesting. What do say mom, dad? Can I go?" Izzy's parents looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, son. But you better be careful!"  
"Of course, mom! Thanks!"  
"Can we go!?" asked both Kari and Tai in unison. Their parents smiled and nodded. Kari hugged her mom while Tai hugged his dad.  
Mimi wasn't too sure about the whole deal. She didn't like horses much and was pretty much afraid of them. Mimi scrunched up her nose in disgust as she remembered how those places always smell. "Well, what about you, darling?"  
"Huh?" Mimi looked at her dad as he smiled at her. "Don't you wanna go with all your little friends?"  
"Well, uh..." Mimi looked around at the others. They had all made up their minds and decided to go, even Joe. Mimi looked at Matt in the front seat with TK. He was looking out the window with a half-smile on his face. He seemed a bit happy to be going. Mimi brightened up and made her decision. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
Matt's father pulled over at a large ranch. "Wow," Mimi said as she looked at her surroundings. She'd never been to a stable, much less seen one up close, besides in pictures. A tall brown haired man came out and stood in front of a house's door. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Matt's father smiled and went to his side. The man slapped Matt's father on the back causing him to cringe slightly. "What bring you here, bro.?"  
Matt's father cleared his throat and spoke. "Do you mind if these kids stay at your place for a few days?"  
"Why? Oh! You mean these kids are them-uhh..."  
"Digidestined," implied Izzy. "Yeah! I knew that! You kids can stay here. You can call me Jake. Uhh...how many kids are there exactly?"  
"Eight. And two of them are my kids," said Matt's father proudly. "You mean little TK and Matt!?" yelled out Jake surprised. "Hey, where is Matt anyway?" he added. Everyone looked around and noticed he really was gone. "Ah, no worry. He's probably at the stable. He loved to ride," said Jake as he nudged Matt's father's side. "Why don't ya'll come on in and settle down," said Jake friendly as he waved at the kids to come.  
  
After a while, Matt was still gone but Jake insisted there was nothing to worry about. The parents eventually had to leave because of work and other things.  
Izzy and Joe were playing chess in the living room with Izzy creaming Joe. Tai watched the grueling battle, sometimes calling out an order making everyone yell at him. TK, Kari, and Sora were looking around the place. Mimi sat alone on the porch wondering were Matt could be. She then saw the stable. Mimi's curiosity got the best of her. She got up and walked over to the stable.  
  
Mimi stepped into the stable and looked around. Besides the smell, the place looked rather clean. She walked past many breeds of horses. There was one though, that caught her attention the most.  
She carefully made her way toward a brown coated horse with a white line from its forehead to the tip of it's snout. The horse snorted and made Mimi jump a bit but she stubbornly continued to approach the horse. She smiled as she looked at the horse in its compartment.  
The Arabian horse had a lean, fine body. It's legs were well-muscled with broad joints, and its feet were small but tough. The horse softly neighed and stepped a bit closer to Mimi. She reached out her hand to touch its snout. "I wouldn't touch that horse if I were you." Mimi gasped and turned around to see who had spoken to her. "Matt! What are you doing here?" He didn't say anything but just walked up to the horse. She looked at Matt a bit puzzled at his reactions. He had a lost look in his eyes as he stared at the horse. "Matt?" Nothing. Matt sighed and walked away from the horse and Mimi. Mimi just looked at him as he left wondering what was wrong.   
I'm not gonna take it, Mimi thought. He's gonna answer me or else. "Wait up, Matt!"  
Matt stopped and turned to face her. Mimi was about to speak but froze as she saw a tear forming at the corner of his eye. He sighed and turned to leave. Mimi bit her lower lip and reluctantly grabbed his arm. "Matt, is something...wrong?" Matt pulled his arm out of her grip. "Nothing's wrong..." he mumbled as he walked out of the stable.  
Mimi watched sadly as he walked away from her. She turned to look at the horse remembering his words. Why can't I touch it?, she thought. She took in a deep breath and ran to Matt.  
"Stop right there!" Matt turned to her, a cold look in his eyes. Mimi became a bit nervous and started to step away. Matt noticed this and his eyes softened. "Do you wanna ride him?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you wanna ride the horse?" Mimi just stood there. He suddenly went from a sad mood to a cheery one? Matt? She just stood there, shocked. "Well?" Mimi shrugged. She really didn't know what to say. Matt went over to the stable and dragged Mimi with him. He readied the horse he had warned her not to touch. Mimi watched him and he adjusted the sadle's straps on the horse. He was finally done. He easily got up on it and grinned at her. "Come on, Mimi! It's not that bad now is it?" he asked.  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
"Mimi?" Mimi opened one eye, then the other. She lifted her head of Matt's back and yawned. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Matt."  
"It's okay. Let me help you down." Matt easily jumped off the horse and smiled at her encouragingly. Mimi sighed and moved her feet to be on one side which was were Matt was. He held out his right hand. Mimi blushed and took hold of it. She jumped down and landed perfectly. "Thanks, Matt."  
"No problem..." Matt patted the horse, his smile fading slightly. I wonder why he's acting like this?, thought Mimi a bit concerned.  
"Kari! TK! Get back here this instant!!" someone yelled out as they entered the chicken coop. Matt and Mimi looked at each other and shrugged. "Should we head back now?" Mimi looked at him and nodded.  
As they walked back, Mimi couldn't help but ask something. "Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why....why do you act like...like you hate this place?" Matt stopped walking and Mimi immediately regretted asking. He closed his eyes. "It's not that I hate it here. It's just that this place brings back so many bad memories..." Matt looked down at the floor, sadness in his eyes. "That horse. It's the reason why my parents...why they got divorced..." Mimi wanted to comfort him. He seemed so hurt remembering this. "I'm sorry..." was all she offered. Matt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't be," he replied coldly and continued walking.  
Mimi got a bit mad. She was trying to help him but he would turn away. She then frowned remembering how much pain it must be to remember such a thing. "But...how?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Yamato Ishida! Stop acting like such a snob and answer me!"  
"Me acting like a snob? Listen up, Princess Mimi. Just mind your own business and stay out of my life!" He then ran back to the house as fast as he could, never looking back. Mimi lowered her head. What have I done...  
She slowly walked back to the house thinking of what he had said, Just mind your own business and stay out of my life! "Oh, Matt," she whispered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Why do you act so cold.."  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
Mimi carefully shut the door behind her. She quickly glanced around the room. No one was there. She walked into the kitchen and found everyone seated at the table. "Hey, Mimi! We just about to call you to join us for dinner," said Jake. "It's spaghetti!" yelled out TK, licking his lips. Everyone laughed except Mimi, she just smiled faintly. She still wasn't feeling good after what had happened with Matt. "There's a seat next to Matt. I don't think he'll mind, right Matt?" Matt only slumped in his seat. Why did it have to be next to him!?, Mimi thought as she walked to her seat. She uneasily sat down in her seat as Matt only shifted in his own seat uncomfortably.  
They all ate, once in a while commenting how good the food was, especially TK. When everyone was done, the girls had volunteered to wash the dishes while the boys were left to cleaning the table.  
  
"Matt seems to be acting kind of...quiet," said Sora while drying one of the dishes. "Isn't he always like that?" commented Kari, passing Mimi a dirty dish. "Not really. He's not always THAT quiet. He seems like something is really bugging him."  
"Since when did you become so interested in Matt?" Sora shrugged. "What else is there to talk about?"  
"Why you threw that egg at me?" Sora choked at what Kari said, while Kari just laughed. The girls continued talking but Mimi didn't pay attention. Matt's last words still echoed in her mind and she couldn't get rid of the guilt she felt. Mimi gasped when a plate slipped out of her hand and crashed onto the tiled floor. Jake rushed into the kitchen and looked at the girls worriedly. "What happened? You didn't hurt yourselves now did ya?" Mimi looked down at the ground sadly. "I accidentally dropped the plate. I'm fine though." Jake opened up a small closet and took out a broom. "Why don't you girls head over the living room, you seem to be done anyway."  
  
All three girls sat down on the couch. "You sure you okay, Mimi?" asked Sora. "You haven't talked much since we arrived and you're always the loudest." Mimi sighed and sat back against couch. "It's nothing..."  
"It sure must be something to get this way about it," said Kari, crossing her arms. "Really. I'm just making a big deal out something..." Kari grinned. "Oo! What is it? Guy problem?" Sora held back her laughter. Kari seemed to be trying to act older yet she wasn't. Mimi's expression remained the same though.  
Still trying to hold back her laughter, Sora placed her hand on Kari shoulder and said, "come on Kari, she needs her space." Kari frowned but left anyway. Mimi slumped down in her seat but something came up in her mind. Where was Matt? Mimi glanced around the room. Everyone was there except him. He couldn't possibly be back at the stable, could he? Mimi stood up from her seat and stepped outside to the porch.  
She blindly sat down on the bench and sighed. She heard someone sigh also and she turned her head. "Oh. Hey, Matt," she said softly, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, Mimi," softly said Matt. Silence followed.  
"I'm sorry..." Matt turned his head to face Mimi. She had her head down and her arms crossed across her chest. Matt turned to the darkening sky. "But you don't know why?" Mimi turned to him surprised. "You think it's because of the horse, but that's not it. That's not everything." Mimi stared at him curiously. "Then what is?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Mimi nodded. Matt stood up and took her hand in his own, "come. I'll show you."  
  
"The stable?"  
"Yeah." Matt walked over to a small door, Mimi not far behind. He opened the door, making it creek lightly. Inside there were rakes, brooms, and such, but there was one thing thought that caught Mimi's eye. A large, gold trophy sat on the top shelf covered in dust. "My father won that in a contest plus a prize."  
"What was the prize?"  
"The horse." Mimi stared at him a bit confused. "But what does that have to do with-"  
"Just listen." Matt sighed and leaned against the wall of the room while Mimi only lowered her head. "My mom didn't like the idea of having a horse. We used to live in this place." Mimi's head jolted up. "You mean you used to be a farm boy!?"  
"Don't push it, princess. Anyway, my father promised to get rid of the horse. He decided to train it to get more cash of it.  
"My father would spend hours trying to just control the horse but no matter what my father did all he had accomplished from the horse was getting it to eat. Because he couldn't train the horse I decided to help. I was only nine when all this happened, I didn't know it was actually gonna be a problem.  
"I eventually was able to get it to follow orders with just a piece of carrot. My father saw me once and was amazed by it. Then things got worse. My mom and dad would fight because my mom didn't want that horse around, she said it was dangerous to me and would be too to TK. He was only six then. My parents would fight almost every night and soon enough came the income problem. We really couldn't afford to own the horse but I had become attached to it and my dad couldn't get rid of it.  
My mom was mad about that and divorced my dad. My parent went their ways and my dad and I moved to the city, same as my mom and TK but of course they were farther away from us. My uncle got the farm and sold a lot of things. He mostly breed horses so that's why he didn't sell the horse."  
Mimi lowered her head thoughtfully. Matt broke her thoughts as he walked out of the small room. Mimi followed Matt out. "Are you okay, Matt?"  
"No, I'm not okay!" Matt breathed in shakily and turned away from her. "It's my fault my parents are divorced! Now TK is paying for my mistake! I should have left the horse alone, that way everything would have been right!"  
"Matt, don't say that!"  
"Why shouldn't I!? It's true!"  
"You're acting stupid, Matt!" At that second, Mimi regretted saying that. Matt turned to face her. He seemed to be in the verge of tears. "Maybe that's because I am..."  
"Matt, no-!" It was too late, he had taken off running. Mimi fell to her knees and cried softly into her hands. "What am I going to do..."  
"Just sitting there isn't gonna do any good." Mimi gasped and turned to face the owner of the voice. Jake slowly walked toward Mimi and helped her up. Mimi dried the tears from her eyes with her hand as she spoke, "you heard didn't you.."  
"Yeah, but he didn't tell you everything." Mimi stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jake rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's best if he tells you. Have you ever seen his right hand?"  
"No."  
"Your answer lies there." He turned around and began to walk away, leaving a confused Mimi behind. "Oh yeah," started Jake. "You better get inside. It's late even though the sun seems to still be up." He walked back to his home with Mimi trailing behind.  
  
"I'm gonna sit out here for a while."  
"Are you sure?" asked Jake. He had the door open and stood there waiting for her answer. "Yeah, I just need some time to think," answered Mimi as she sat down on the bench near the door. Jake shrugged and walked in. Mimi sat back in her seat and lowered her head. What did Jake mean about Matt's hand? I thought Matt had told me everything.. I wonder what he didn't tell me. I hope it's nothing bad. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Tai's head poked out from the side of the door. "Jake said that you should come in."  
"The leader is taking orders? The world has come to an end!" Tai rolled his eyes as Mimi only giggled. She always wanted to say something like that. Her smile soon turned into frown. It would have been nicer if Matt was here...  
"Hello? Earth to Mimi? You alive?" Mimi looked back at Tai. "Sorry, Tai. I'll go in, in a while." The door shut and Mimi got up. She sighed and stared at the horizon where the sun was setting. She looked at the door then back at setting sun. "Tomorrow..." she whispered as she walked inside.  
  
"Wow," said Tai as he stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth. "Fish is ood."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tai," said Kari, who sat across the table. She was obviously eating more decently than Tai. Tai forcefully swallowed what was in his mouth to answer. "Sorry but this is just so good!" He crammed another piece of the pancake into his mouth and savored the syrupy taste. Kari just sighed and just continued eating. "Well, I see you're enjoying your breakfast, Tai," said Jake as he walked into the kitchen. "You guys better have had a good a breakfast like Tai here 'cause you're gonna need it."  
"What do you mean?" asked Joe. He held his glasses in his hand and was cleaning its lens with a white cloth. "Well, you're not just gonna sit around and do nothing. You guys are the digidestined! Adventure is what you seek!"  
"Yeah, sure," mumbled Joe as he put his glasses back on. "Oh, come on. What do you say? Up for a challenge, kids?"  
"I'm in since the rest will just fall apart without me," bragged Tai, grinning widely. Sora, who was next to him, elbowed Tai in the ribs, making him fall out of his chair in pain. Everyone looked at her surprised. "What?" she asked innocently. "He was getting on my nerves?"  
"Well, anyway, who's up for horseback riding?" asked Jake as he glanced at the kids. Everyone looked around to see who would speak first, yet no one did. Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "This is not looking good..." Jake then raised an eyebrow as looked around the room. "Hey, has anyone seen Mimi or Matt?"  
"Mimi's still in bed," said Sora as she placed her plate in the sink. "She said she wasn't feeling well." Jake nodded. "And what about Matt?"  
"I think he went outside or something," said TK, frowning slightly. Jake nodded again in understanding. "All right. Let's just leave 'em alone and get ready for some fun."  
"And injuries," mopped Joe. Jake laughed and patted Joe in the back, but a bit too hard since his glasses fell forward. "Ah, don't worry, Joe. This'll be fun!" Everyone cleaned up and headed outside.  
  
Mimi turned over in her bed. She hadn't been able to get enough sleep. "You're acting stupid, Matt!"  
"Maybe that's because I am..." It hurt her just thinking about it. Mimi sat up in her bed and looked at the digital clock on the night table. "11:00 am!!" She quickly jumped off the bed and searched for her clothes. She lifted pillows and moved furniture yet she couldn't find them. She was sharing the room with Sora and Kari but she never believed they would be messy.  
Suddenly the door knob turned and Mimi gasped. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered herself with it. Even if she had her PJs on, it was still embarrassing.


	2. The Best Way To Ride (Part 2)

Mimi let out a sigh of relief and dropped the pillow. "Oh, Sora. It's just you." Sora smiled at her and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Who'd you expect, Matt?" Mimi glared at Sora and blushed. Sora giggled.  
She would sometimes tease Mimi about liking Matt and she had to admit, he was cute. "Oh come on, Sora," whined Mimi as she sat down next to her friend. "I don't like him, yeah he's cute...but that's it."  
"Whatever you say, Mimi. Anyway, Jake is taking the rest of the gang horseback riding. Wanna come?" Mimi stared at Sora as if she was crazy. "What!? Me ride a smelly ol' horse!?" Sora grinned, "Matt'll be there." Mimi's expression changed. "He will?" Sora couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Mimi glared angrily at her, "What's so funny!?"  
"You deny you like him yet when I mention his name you change your mind!" Sora continued laughing while Mimi sulked. "Well, at least I don't like some big-haired weirdo!" Sora choked as Mimi now began laughing. They both looked at each other for a second and started laughing again.  
  
"Man, where's Sora?" protested Tai. He was leaning against the gate of where the others waited for their horses. "Don't worry, Tai," said Kari, next to him. "She can take care of herself." Tai sighed and stood up straight. "I guess..."  
"Okay! Everybody here?" Jake asked as he walked past Tai with a clipboard in his hand. "All except Matt and Mimi," answered Joe. "Don't forget about Sora," chimed in Izzy. "She went to check on Mimi," Tai ended with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
"I'm back!" yelled out Sora as she ran up to them. "Sorry it took me so long but Mimi had to search through the whole room in order to find her clothes."  
"Is it my fault the whole room is a mess!"  
"Now, now, calm down," said Jake as he looked at a sheet of paper on his clipboard. "I've assigned horses to each of you. It's all according to your height and weight and hopefully I got things right." Jake looked up from the clipboard. "Ah! Hey, Matt!" Jake waved his hand toward Matt's direction. Matt frowned coolly and walked over to Jake. "Where have you been, Matt? You didn't say anything when you left."  
"Sorry, I was just looking around," answered Matt, his hands in his pockets and eyes cast down. "Anyway, would you like to join us? We're going horseback riding. You could ride Li-"  
"That's okay," interrupted Matt. "I'm a bit tired." Matt began to walk away from the group.  
"Hey, Matt?" He turned around to face the person who had just spoken. "Are you sure you can't come with us?" Matt sighed at his little brother's question. "Oh come on, Matt!" said Jake with a smile. The others also tried to get Matt to stay. "Fine," answered Matt, giving in. "But don't expect me to actually enjoy it."  
"That's the spirit!" yelled out Jake and the others laughed.  
  
"It won't hurt you, Mimi. Come on, just place your foot-"  
"I know, I know. I've gotten on a horse before," answered Mimi. "Really?" asked Jake surprised. "Who taught you?" Mimi bit her lower lip, unsure if she should tell him.  
She glanced over at Matt who was leaning against his assigned horse. The horse stepped aside and Matt fell back onto the dusty ground. He quickly stumbled to get up and dusted himself off as if nothing happened.  
Mimi giggled and looked back at Jake. "I forgot." Jake nodded and helped her up onto the horse. "Okay. Everyone ready? Let's ride!" Jake hopped up onto his horse and pulled back on the reins. The horse responded to the order of the reins and neighed as it stood up on it's hind legs. "Yeehhaaww!!"  
Tai shook his head. "Typical cowboy. I bet I could do that better..."  
"Sure, Tai," answered Sora as she leaned right, directing the horse to Jake's direction. Tai sighed as he followed Sora.  
  
"Arrgh! Move you dumb horse!" cried Mimi in frustration. "We're cowboys, not pirates, Mimi," said TK snickering with Kari. "Matt, why don't you help her?" asked Jake, stopping to wait. "Fine," mumbled Matt as he rode over to her and took the horse's reins. Mimi watched as he took the reins in his gloved hand and tugged on it slightly. Mimi held on to the seat as her horse began to walk along with Matt's.  
She kept her eye on his gloved hand. Maybe that's why he always has them on... He's hiding something...  
"Mimi?"  
"Huh?" Mimi raised her head to find Matt's concerned blue eyes staring at her. "You seem a bit.. spaced out. You okay?" Mimi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Matt softly nodded, yet still didn't believe her.  
The group continued through the rocky path into the woods. The deeper they went, the rougher the trail got.  
"Matt! We're falling behind, hurry up!" Matt grunted as he struggled to get both horses to go over a fallen log. "I'm doing the best I can, Mimi! Can't you see how hard it is to be controlling two horses?" Mimi pouted. "How hard could it be?"  
"You obviously haven't ridden before so will you just shut up!?"  
"Don't you talk to me like that!"  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll talk to you-" Mimi gasped, interrupting him, as she cried, "Watch out!" Matt turned to look ahead. He pulled back on his reins as a tree branch fell right in front of them. Matt's horse neighed as it stepped back but Mimi's horse didn't.  
Panicking the horse reared away from the branch and took of into the woods. Matt had lost grips of the horse's reins and had fallen of his horse. "Mimi!" yelled out Matt as stumbled to get up. Mimi's horse was nearly out of sight. Acting quickly, he jumped onto his horse and rode off after her.  
  
"Matt! Mimi!" called out Jake, worriedly. Not long ago had he noticed they were missing from the group. He looked up at the sky, the sun was going down and it would soon be dark. Jake called out their names again but sighed when there was no reply.  
"Don't worry, Jake," said Sora. "They'll be okay." Even though she was right, Jake just couldn't stop the thought of how his brother would react. He felt as if he had failed his older brother. Again.  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
"Did you find him!?" cried a young boy. His eyes were dark yet full of hope as his father walked in through the door. "I'm sorry son, he's gone. Don't you worry though, we can always get another."  
"I don't want another! I want my dog back!" Behind the father trailed another boy. His brown hair fell into his brown eyes since he had his head down. "It's all your fault!" cried the boy pointing at the one which had just entered. "You lost my dog! I hate you!"  
"Now, now, it's not Jake's fault," said his father. "He's your brother and he would never do anything to hurt you."  
"Well, he just did!" cried the young boy. He ran away from the room. The younger Jake just looked up at his dad, tears in his eyes and said, "I didn't mean to..."  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
The older man wiped the tears from his eyes. He never forgave me then...And he'll never forgive me for losing his son...  
  
"Mimi!" called out Matt. He urged the horse to keep moving but it wouldn't budge. Matt groaned as he got off the horse. He pulled on the horse's reins but even still the horse wouldn't walk. "Fine! Be that way you stupid horse!" cried Matt as he kicked some dirt up at the horse. "All you've done is cause me trouble!" With that, Matt ran off through the woods, leaving the horse behind.  
  
Matt panted as he slowed down. The trees in the area were beginning to become scarce and an open field came into view. Matt coughed as he tried to regain his breath. He immediately froze when he heard a noise. Someone's whimper. He continued walking toward the field, quietly awaiting any other noise that might help.  
The sound was heard again and Matt immediately recognized it. "Mimi!" Matt yelled. He took off quickly in the direction of the sound.  
He came into the middle of the field and looked around. A loud sound startled him and he turned around to see Mimi's horse standing by its self. Mimi wasn't in sight. Matt sighed sadly as he approached the horse. He grabbed its reins and walked toward a log near a small hill. He tied the rein to the log and sat down at the ledge of the hill.  
He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears of guilt. All he had ever done since he got there was fighting with who ever wanted to help him. Especially Mimi. Anger surged through his veins at the thought of his actions. How could he have ever done that to his friend? A friend he cared so much for. "Some friend I am..." he whispered.  
He gasped as his head shot up to the sound of a whimper. It was hers, he knew it. "Mimi?" he quietly whispered. "Matt?" came a soft reply. Matt looked around hoping to see her but didn't. He furrowed his eyebrows as he got up. "Where are-Ahh!" He had forgotten about the hill and had slipped on the edge. He roughly landed on his right elbow.  
He winced as a sharp pain shot through his arm. "Matt!" His vision became blurry from the pain and all he could see was a figure that ran to his side. "Mimi..." were his last words before he fell unconscious.  
  
Matt opened his eyes slowly. He winced as he tried to keep his eyes open for a bright glow fell over them. He tried to raise his right arm to block the light but ended up yelling out in pain. "Don't move your arm. You'll only end up hurting yourself more." He then felt a warm pair of hands hold his arm down. He could tell his arm was bandaged for he couldn't directly feel her touch.  
He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He smiled as he saw her kneeling next to him, a smile on her face. "Thanks, Mimi," he said softly.  
He tried to sit up but since he was having a bit of difficulty, Mimi decided to help him. She placed a hand on his back to pull him up. When he did sit up, they both blushed. They were face to face, just a few inches away from each other. He laughed nervously and turned away while she just blushed and looked down. So close yet so far... they both thought at the same time.  
Mimi nervously fidgeted with his glove. She had to take it off him when she had to bandage up Matt's arm. She was lucky to have brought a few things just in cause in her purse.  
"Matt?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the glove. "Hmm?" He turned to her curiously. "How did you get that awful scar in your hand?" His eyes went wide in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He sighed and looked down at his injured arm. Half of his arm was covered in bandages and his hand was without its glove. "I never did tell you everything..."  
"Then tell me," she calmly said. "It's better to let things out. Trust me." He looked back at her unsure of what he should do. She smiled and placed a hand over his hand. "Trust me," she said again, whispering this time. He nodded slightly and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I always used to ride the horse, it was like my way of getting away from home. From my parents. Every time they were together it was always yelling and arguing about things that didn't even make sense to me. There was this one time, when it got really bad. My mother was throwing things and I just couldn't take seeing that..."  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
A younger Matt walks into the stable. He comes up to a medium-sized horse which walks closer to the boy near the fence that held him in. Matt smiled as he reached out and pet the horse's snout. The horse neighed softly at the affection and remained close.  
A sudden crashing sound startled the horse making it rear its head back. Matt looked at the horse wide-eyed unsure of what was going on. Then the horse bit his hand, afraid and confused. Matt yelled out in pain and fell back onto the ground. He held his bleeding hand close to him as he got up and ran away from the horse back to his house.  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  


  
"My mother saw me run in crying and found out that the horse had bitten me. My mother then told my dad to get rid of the horse but he refused. That's when she told him that she wanted a divorce." Matt pulled his hand away from Mimi's and angrily wiped a few tears from his eyes as he finished.  
He then carefully rubbed the scarred teeth marks left on his palm. "I would always try to cover it up but I guess I can't hide it forever."  
Mimi just stared at him. He's been through so many hard things yet she had never heard him complain and there she was, the girl who had complained at everything he had denied to do and even yell at him yet still he won't push her away. Mimi sniffed as she hugged her legs to her chest.  
Matt turned to her worried. "Are you okay?" he softly asked. She couldn't help it and threw herself into his arms, crying. Matt stared at her surprised but softly patted her back, closing his eyes. She wiped her tears away and whispered, "I'm sorry, Matt."  
"What for?"  
"For how I've been acting." He softly nuzzled her head and whispered in her ear, "don't worry about it." She smiled slightly, glad that she had apologized and him accepted. She snuggled in closer to him and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep with each others presence and warmth.  
  
The sun rays crash over Matt's eyes he slowly opened them. The fire in front of him was out and all that emitted from it was steam. He looked down and smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. The sun gently shone down on her delicate figure. He gently caressed her cheek with his left hand. A smile came across her lips as she took his hand in hers and looked up at him. "'Morning," he whispered, blushing slightly. She got up and stretched her arm and back.  
Matt also got up. "I guess we should be getting back," he said, staring at the horse which awaited them above. He looked back at her and extended his uninjured arm. "Shall we go?" She took his hand. "Of course! I've had enough adventure for one day, not to mention all the days in the Digiworld." Matt shook his head as she went on explaining how hard it was being in the Digiworld.  
  
"Are you sure you can ride with one hand?"  
"Of course I can! How hard can it be?"  
"Then could you keep your eyes on the where you're going?"  
"I am!"  
"Sure you are, just look ahead, Matty."  
"Matty?"  
"Pay attention!"  
"I am! Sheesh! We're starting to sound worse than Tai and me!" They both laughed as they came into the clearing of their destination. "What do you think Jake will do?" asked Mimi. Matt remained silent for a while. "Well?" she asked. He finally decided to answer sincerely.  
"I don't know." Mimi sighed letting her head drop onto Matt's back. He smirked as Mimi playfully hit his back. "I thought you were gonna say something more serious!" They both got off the horse and returned the horse to the stable.  
Just before Matt could open the door, Jake came out. "Matt! Mimi!" He then hugged Matt tight...very tight...  
"Help!" choked out Matt while Mimi tried to hold back her laughter. "Jake! Stop! Ow! Let go!" Jake let him go and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Oh sorry, Matt." His eyes went wide when he saw Matt's bandaged arm. "Matt! What happened to your arm!?" Matt glanced at his arm, "oh this? I...uh...fell. Mimi then helped me." He smiled at her and she returned the gestured. "Well, you better get inside. I'm gonna call a doctor to take a look at that. You had me worried, kids!" He ushered Mimi and Matt inside the house and shut the door.  
  
Matt laid on his bed, one hand behind his head while the bandaged one rested on the side. "He's making such a big deal outta nothing. The doctor said it was nothing serious and that I should prevent moving it but that's it! Jake is making it seem like I broke my arm!" Mimi giggled at the comment.  
"Reminds you of anyone?" Matt thought for a second before replying. "Joe?" Mimi nodded. "Who else!"  
The suddenly opened and Mimi's parents stood at the doorway. "Mimi, sweetheart! Are you okay? We heard about how you got lost!" worriedly said her mom. "I'm fine, mom." Mimi hugged her mom in reassurance. "That's great, Princess," said her father, patting her shoulder. "We've come to pick you up. Actually all of the kids' parents have come to pick their kids up."  
Mimi looked back at Matt sadly. He smiled slightly as she came up to him. "See ya then, Matt."  
"See ya in school, Mimi." She smiled and leaned in towards him. Matt blushed brightly as she kissed his cheek. She turned to leave but stopped when someone called out, "Mimi, wait!" She turned to Matt surprised. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran up to her. "Wanna go for a last ride?" Completely ignoring their parents, they raced outside.  
  
"You remember how to get on, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to tell me twice." She got up on the back seat of the horse and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head against his back, she could help but have the feeling of Dejavu. She didn't care though. She just smiled and whispered to herself, "The best way to ride is to ride with the one you care for the most..."  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank Roaramon for helping me with the plot a bit. If it wasn't for Roaramon I would've never had the enthusiasm to finish... But I did! ^^ And I think it's all right... be nice and review. It'll make me happy and maybe (note the maybe) inspire me to write a sequel! Who knows, it's up to you, readers..


End file.
